Calenhad Dendon
Calenhad Dendon is the son of two members of House Dendon making him a member of and the current Lord of House Dendon. Calenhad is married to Dreylla Dendon of whom he has loved deeply for their entire marriage, and despite her recent sickness she is still quite active in the city. Calenhad Dendon has three children with Dreylla in the form of Calen, Sasha, and Droylla of which his son Calen is the heir of House Dendon and a respected knight despite his young age, his daughter Sasha was killed by Tevinter soldiers before Draco Malfoy arrived and her death was one of the main reasons for Saalfeld turning so far against Tevinter, while his daughter Droylla was sent to be educated with family in the Tevinter in the capital and she now stands as a hostage to the Tevinter goverment. Calenhad was born the only child of his parents, and when his father died when he was twelve he would become the Lord of House Dendon and during this time he grew very close to his mother of whom was his regent while he grew in age. Calenhad would be away in Dongret when he heard news that the Tevinter soldiers had murdered his daughter, and he begin raising his troops to attack the Tevinter forces, but he was talked down by the king himself of whom knew this would only lead to his death, although he was promiced by the king that at some point he would make things right. Calenhad following the death of his daughter Sasha to Tevinter soldiers would become a dire hard rebel in Ferelden and worked for the moment that he would have the ability to strike against the Tevinter monsters that had killed his daughter. When Benjamin Bradfoot and the Lucerne army arrived in the city he would quickly join with their ideals and he led the rebels against the castle itself where he opened the gates allowing the overwhelming numbers inside the castle. History Early History Calenhad was born the only child of his parents, and when his father died when he was twelve he would become the Lord of House Dendon and during this time he grew very close to his mother of whom was his regent while he grew in age. Rebel Calenhad would be away in Dongret when he heard news that the Tevinter soldiers had murdered his daughter, and he begin raising his troops to attack the Tevinter forces, but he was talked down by the king himself of whom knew this would only lead to his death, although he was promiced by the king that at some point he would make things right. Calenhad following the death of his daughter Sasha to Tevinter soldiers would become a dire hard rebel in Ferelden and worked for the moment that he would have the ability to strike against the Tevinter monsters that had killed his daughter. Family Members Relationships Benjamin Bradfoot See Also : Benjamin Bradfoot Category:House Dendon Category:People Category:Human Category:Frank Category:Patriarch Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight